


Sin ataduras

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [13]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, maltrato infantil, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae-ha  deseaba alcanzar el cielo, pero no pensaba que eso fuera posible hasta una noche en la que soñó con un dragón dorado.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Unbound" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3802999</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin ataduras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802999) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



Jae-ha estiró su mano hacia el techo. Las cadenas se sacudieron mientras le apretaban. Él tiró inútilmente pero no podía llegar más lejos. Con un suspiró Jae-ha se dejó caer hacia abajo sobre la vieja estera de paja que le servía de lecho. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió, y su predecesor entró.

“Aquí está tu ración, mocoso.”

Él empujó la taza a las manos de Jae-ha antes de girarse para irse como si estar cerca del joven dragón fuera venenoso.

“Si tuviera todo el poder del pie de dragón.” Murmuró Jae-ha en voz baja. “¿Podría romper éstas cadenas…?”

Garou hizo una pausa, su respiración se trabó. Se giró hacia Jae-ha con la mano levantada y le golpeó en la cara. La fuerza del golpe derribó al muchacho. El cuenco cayó al suelo con un ruido desordenado, la mayor parte de la comida se derramó. A pesar de –o quizás debido a- el dolor palpitante de su mandíbula, Jae-ha miró a su predecesor de forma desafiante.

“Escapar no tiene sentido.” Garou resopló.

La puerta se cerró detrás de su figura alejándose. Con una expresión lúgubre Jae-ha limpió el desorden y luego se comió lo que quedaba. Trató de no pensar en las paredes que se cernían en torno a él.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Jae-ha no pudo escapar de sus cadenas o de la habitación que era como una prisión. A veces encontraba refugio en sus sueños. Allí podía soñar que estaba surcando el cielo como su pie de dragón anhelaba. El viento cepillaba su pelo verdoso. Sus manos tocaban las frías nubes húmedas. A pesar de que Jae-ha nunca lo había experimentado, su sangre y su espíritu sabían lo que era la libertad desenfrenada.

Sin embargo, esa noche su sueño no resultó ser ningún santuario. Fue un sueño sin sueños. La oscuridad y el frío de la noche se presionaban contra él. Las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas y su tobillo sin escamas le rasparon cuando se movió en sus sueños. Las palabras de su predecesor hicieron eco en el subconsciente de Jae-ha.

_Escapar no tiene sentido._

¿Realmente estaría enjaulado de esta forma hasta que naciera un nuevo dragón?

La calidez rodeó repentinamente a Jae-ha como un abrazo cariñoso. Un dragón apareció en su sueño en blanco. Este dragón no era verde sino dorado. El extraño dragón se cernía sobre Jae-ha, irradiando tanto cariño como tristeza. La garra dorada del dragón se estiró hacia Jae-ha y acarició su cabeza gentilmente. Jae-ha se apoyó en el toque bebiendo su afecto como un hombre muriéndose de sed.

_“Si supieras esto seguramente estarías furioso, Shu-ten.”_ El dragón dorado habló en voz baja pero con ira en su voz. _“Vaya montón de idiotas. Tratar de atar a Ryokuryuu a la tierra es algo que ni siquiera los cielos pueden hacer.”_

Finalmente, el dragón dorado levantó su garra; y, de igual manera desapareció.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Los ojos de Jae-ha se abrieron de golpe, su mano se estiró inconscientemente. Se sentó haciendo que la capa que le cubría se deslizara de sus hombros. Jae-ha la miró con confusión. Esta no había estado allí cuando se había quedado dormido. Garou hacía cosas buenas ocasionalmente pero antes estaba de mal humor. Jae-ha dudaba de que su predecesor la hubiera dejado. Todos los aldeanos le trataban como una molestia. Definitivamente no le habrían dado algo así para su comodidad.

El extraño sueño de un dragón dorado cruzó su mente.

“¿Ou…?”

Él sacudió la cabeza. No había ninguna razón para que uno de los otros cuatro dragones viniera a esta prisión en una aldea. Sin embargo, las palabras del dragón de su sueño hicieron eco en la mente de Jae-ha.

“¿Ni siquiera los cielos pueden…?”

El dragón de su sueño había estado tan seguro de que nada podría mantener en el suelo a Ryokuryuu. ¿Ese sueño había sido solo una ilusión?

Jae-ha estiró sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas estaban aflojadas, debilitadas. Él parpadeó y luego se movió rápidamente para comprobar sus pies. Efectivamente, las dos también estaban aflojadas. Las preguntas corrían por su mente: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

No. En realidad eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que con las cadenas así Jae-ha sería capaz de romperlas. Utilizó todas las fuerzas de su pierna de dragón para patear una de las cadenas. Jae-ha pudo sentir el mental tensarse. Dio otra patada. Esta vez la cadena se rompió. Él repitió el proceso hasta que se rompieron las cuatro cadenas.

Y luego Jae-ha corrió. Salió corriendo de su prisión. Corrió afuera. El cielo azul brillante le cegó brevemente, pero la caricia de la luz del sol se sentía tan bien que no le importó.

“¡Jae-ha ha salido!”

“¡Está escapando!”

“¡Garou! ¡Cógele!”

El sonido de las voces de los aldeanos sacó a Jae-ha de su trance. Sabía que esa era su señal para volar. Con una breve carrerilla Jae-ha apoyó todo su peso en su pie de dragón y saltó. El viento cepilló su pelo. El pueblo y los guardianes de su prisión le fueron pareciendo más y más pequeños cuanto más alto se elevaba. Jae-ha se obligó a llegar a los cielos a la vez que la alegría florecía dentro de su pecho.

“¡Mocoso!”

Una mano agarró fuertemente su pie, tirando de él hacia abajo. Jae-ha golpeó el suelo con un golpe fuerte. Garou mantuvo un fuerte agarre sobre el joven dragón asegurándose de que Jae-ha no pudiera volver a intentar saltar.

“Te lo dije.” Le escupió su predecesor. “Escapar no tiene sentido.”

Jae-ha miró el polvo. Por un breve momento había saboreado la libertad definitiva. Jae-ha estaba decido a aferrarse a esa libertad. Un día iba a escapar. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Porque ni siquiera los cielos podían atar a Ryokuryuu Jae-ha.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una luna llena brillante flotaba en el cielo despejado. Notas de música bailaban caprichosamente a través del aire de la noche mientras Jae-ha tocaba expertamente su erhu. Perdido en la canción, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados hasta que la última nota se desvaneció. Cuando abrió los ojos, Jae-ha se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba solo. Zeno estaba sentado cerca de él y miraba a la luna. Los ojos azules de Zeno eran insondables; la leve sonrisa en sus labios contenía una sabiduría incalculable. Al ver a su compañero dragón así, Jae-ha podía creer fácilmente que Zeno era uno de los dragones originales de la leyenda.

“Ah, ¿Zeno?”

Zeno se giró hacia él. La expresión del rubio cambio de forma fluida a una de inocente felicidad que concordaba con su edad física de diecisiete años y enmascaraba completamente su verdadera edad. Jae-ha pensó que una habilidad semejante era un poco aterradora.

“Zeno estaba mirando la luna y escuchó la hermosa música de Ryokuryuu. ¡Así que Zeno vino a unirse a ti! Zeno espera que a Ryokuryuu no le importe.”

Jae-ha se encogió de hombros a la vez que bajaba su instrumento. “Preferiría la compañía de una dama encantadora en una maravillosa noche como esta.”

La respuesta de Zeno fue reírse.

“No un hombre viejo.” Añadió Jae-ha con una sonrisa.

La risa de Zeno se detuvo cuando le lanzó una mirada molesta al dragón más joven. Jae-ha la añadió con gusto a su lista mental de burlas. Entonces los dos dragones devolvieron su atención hacia el cielo nocturno, disfrutando se su simple compañía.

“Hace poco recordé…” Habló Jae-ha después de un tiempo. “Cuando tenía nueve años, soñé que un dragón dorado venía a visitarme. Después de despertarme había una capa cubriéndome, y las cadenas que me ataban estaban lo suficientemente flojas como para que me liberara. Por primera vez fui capaz de saltar sin estar atado por cadenas.”

Jae-ha miró al rubio, buscando respuestas en la expresión indescifrable de Zeno.

“En ese momento no pensé mucho en ello, pero… Tú estabas cuidando de todos nosotros, ¿no es así?”

La mano de Zeno se estiró hasta llegar a la cabeza de Jae-ha. Mientras Zeno le acariciaba el pelo como si él fuera un niño, una ola de deja vu se apoderó de Jae-ha. Probablemente parecía cómico; Jae-ha parecía casi una década más viejo que el rubio. Sin embargo, Jae-ha no hizo ningún movimiento para detener al dragón más viejo.

Zeno finalmente respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa secreta.

“Quizás.”

 


End file.
